The rose and the skull
by sugarhype
Summary: When Jack’s son falls in love with a human girl, things begin to turn upsidedown. A creature in the night begins to disrupt life in Halloweentown, and it does not look like anybody will be able to do anything about it, except the pumpkin prince of Hallowe
1. Chapter 1

The rose and the skull.

Author's note.

Okay, I will try to update regularly, but I'm going into the 8th grade, and will have a ton more homework than before. Also there's the fact that if I don't get a certain number of reviews, I will kill the story completely.

Summary: When Jack's son falls in love with a human girl, things begin to turn upside-down. A creature in the night begins to disrupt life in Halloweentown, and it does not look like anybody will be able to do anything about it, except the pumpkin prince of Halloween.

(Jack's POV)

_17 years ago._

"It's a boy!" was all I could hear. I decided on a name long before this moment, so I kissed my new heir on the head, and said, "Arazaiel"

(Present day, Arazaiel's POV)

"I'm off! I yelled, and bolted out of the house before my Dad could say anything to me. We both look alike, both of us are tall, we're both skeletons, and he's the all-famous Pumpkin king; I'm the pumpkin prince. Yet we are absolutely _NOTHING ALIKE AT ALL!_ I don't get it why he won't let me go into that odd forest by the cemetery, or Lock, Shock, and Barrel's old, run-down clubhouse. The worst part is, that he sics my little sister on me, where I have to drag her along everywhere, _ON PURPOSE!_

I quickly flipped a coin into the street band by my house's upturned hat.

Boys and girls of every age  
wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbor's gonna die of fright   
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

The music had a haunting melody, and so I decided to scare somebody before school. "Let's see, there's wolf boy, the corpses, the mummy guy, and lizard-girl." Sneaking up behind the lizard-girl, I put out my head, holding it like it was a piece of food. "Excuse me, miss, would you like some fresh head cheese?" She turned around, seeing that there was no head on the body, she screamed, and ran to the forest. I chuckled madly. "HAHAHAHAHAHEEE!" Then I raced off to school.


	2. Chapter 2

.Chapter 2

Authors note: Thanks to both Ying-Darkness and xXxlockxXxforxXxshockxXx for reviewing chapter 1! So far, the story's still on!

After I got to school, I met up with my friend Jacob-the-vampire. He shouted at me from across the quad, and I made a beeline in his direction. "Heyy, Jake!" He waved, and then told me "Didja hear? Humans have crossed over into Halloween town! They're staying in the forest, ya wanna go and try to scare them?" I contemplated it for a bit, and replied "shure, betcha my whole allowance for a month that the first one to scream is a girl!" "Your on!" Then Jake & me started plotting how to scare them best, without resorting to the old Jump-out-from-behind-a-random-tree-and-yell-BOO! Scheme. We used that one when we were littler than my baby sister.

Oh, you didn't know I had a sister? Well, she was born 3 years after me. She's just a little pain in the butt, but mostly she stays up in her room, doing who-knows-what. I once heard an explosion, and 'cause her room is above mine, I hit the ceiling with my leg, and yelled "QUIET! Some of us like to sleep!"

After school, we both swung by my house, and picked up a few things. We planned on sneaking up and scaring them with the usual stuff, you know, pickled eyes in their stew, spiders in their hair, worms in their shoes, all the classics. But something told me to grab a stapler and some paper&markers, so I did.

We had a blast that night. It was a band of gypsies that had gotten into the woods, and so I began to fiddle around with the paper and stuff, and ended up putting a print of my hand on it, and stapling it to a tree. Not my usual calling card, but effective. I was about to put the finishing touch on an elaborate plot involving several dead tree limbs and some rope, when I heard a screech, and accidentally stepped on my own prank-trap. My foot was pulled into the air, and with me still attached to it. I couldn't reach the tie, or enough of my leg to pull it out, so I hung there, helpless, a skeleton dangling by his ankle from a tree. Then _she_ showed up.

She was the most beautiful human I have ever seen. She had long brown hair, and mocha-colored skin. She wore a white blouse, and a long, ruffled, maroon-colored, skirt. I stuttered, and wondered how best to ask for help. Then she said, "Need a little help, you look like you're in trouble." I quickly nodded, and she pulled out a dagger, and sliced through the rope, just inches from my ankle. "Umm, thanks." I said, and she replied with a warm smile and a "No problem, by the way, I'm Rose Zellzwinger." I looked at her and said. "I'm Arazaiel Skellington. Thanks again for that." She laughed, and then bade me goodbye. From that moment on, I was in love.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm soo- sorry about this, but I've been on an unwanted hiatus scince my computer crashed awhile back! But- I'm updating soon! And I'll start updating the skull and the rose more often-once a week actually!

gothikchickie


	4. Chapter 4

The rose and the skull

Chapter 3

I stared at the sky. It was just after sunrise, and I was on the roof. The pumpkin-shaped sun was hanging over the horizon, and the forest where the gypsies were was calling to me again. I had been fighting the urge to go back there for a day now, knowing my dad, he'd do something to keep me from going to see Rose. Mom had been gone last night, she was visiting Dr. finkelstein, so I had just passed the night on the roof, staring at the stars.

Something made a muffled explosion, and smoke started pouring out of my sister's room. I scrambled over to where her window was. She was furiously trying to send the smoke out the window, so I detached my head, and tossed it into the window. It landed on her bed, I rolled it around by throwing my center of gravity in front of me. I saw my sister finish beating the smoke out the window, and return to her cauldron.

"Hmm, not enough newt's wart, and too much nightmare's tears." She said, and dumped the contents into a sink. She then started grabbing various bottles, all of them labeled in a strange language. Then she turned around, and saw my head on her bed. "ARAZAIEL! WHAT IS YOU HEAD DOING ON MY BED?" She shrieked at me.

"Nothing. Just seeing what the explosion was." I replied. My body then crawled through the window. "So I came, I saw, I am leaving." I picked up my head, screwed it on, and left.

That night, I snuck out .I went straight to the forest, and walked towards the camp. At the last moment, I hid behind a wagon. I thought _How the heck am I gonna explain this to her?_ I just sat there, and listened to the gypsies.

"Well, This forest gives me the creeps, I say we get out of here as soon as we can."

"yeah, but we need to see if they have anything worth taking with us, you know, for posterity."

"I know, I know. But still. They say that the bone-man from that one Christmas lives here. You know, the half-disaster from when we were kids."

I looked over my shoulder, and thought _Bone-man? Do they mean dad? And what's with the half-disaster? And what the heck is "Christmas"_ I looked at the sky, I remembered when I was young, there was a time when someone mentioned something that sounded vaguely like that. I stood up, dusted myself off, and walked back into the woods.

I think that I got turned around somewhere, because after a few hours of walking, I had no idea where I was. I looked around, and all of a sudden, I saw something. It was a group of trees that were arranged in a circle. They all had a door on them, and were decorated oddly. I looked at the sky, and it was getting light on the eastern horizon. I pulled a red stick out of my pocket.

"Skeleton magic." I whispered, and the stick lengthened, popped into wings, and I changed as well. My upper canines sharpened, my clothes changed from the jeans and gray hoodie I was wearing, to poofy red pants with black and white stripes straps hanging off of them, and a long-sleeved red shirt with a loose black vest. I stuck the wings onto my back and flew back home.

The skeleton magic was old, and only skeletons knew of it. I'm not even sure if mom knows anything of it. It's a secret form that gives us the abilities of our spirit, or, more understandably, it turns us into an animalistic hybrid. My animal is bat, Dad's is spider, and supposedly if the grim reaper is a skeleton (no one's allowed to know.) they're probably something like a crow. In this form, we can do a wide range of magik, and are endowed with the ability to do what our animal does, in my case, fly.

Preview: A new face, and something's stalking the gypsies.

A/N: next update will be next Tuesday. R&R or I will do horrible things to a certain Jack Skellington. (Hint hint, the horrible things will involve yaoi w/ oogie boogie.)


End file.
